


Wanting To Be More Than Just Friends With Benefits With Derek, But He Doesn’t Feel The Same Way

by sirenbarnes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Imagines, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Wanting To Be More Than Just Friends With Benefits With Derek, But He Doesn’t Feel The Same Way

 

* * *

You breathed in then out. Closing your eyes. You can do this you can tell Derek how you feel about him. How you wanted to be more than fuck buddies.

you opened your eyes again, quickly knockingon his door. Your heart beating faster.

“Y/n, hey.” Derek greeted as he opened the door.

“Hi.” You mumbled, walking into his loft, you gulped quickly, turning to face him. But quickly averted your gaze to the floor.

Derek looked at you cautiously as you fiddle with your hands.

“You okay, you seem, intense?” Derek asked, noticing your heart beat was faster than usual.

“I need to tell you something.” You spoke.

“Okay.” Derek responded.

“Okay.” you gulped, making Derek raise his eyebrow.

“Here goes… I want to be more than just friends, I want to have the whole thing with you, I want us to stay up late and have conversations about what we will name our future kids, I want us to get married, do couple things, and go on date. I want you, Derek, I love you more than a friend, I love you so god damn much.” You confessed. Looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Derek looked down at the ground, clenching his fist.

“Say something.” You gulped. Trying to break the silence.

“I don’t feel that way about you y/n.” Derek grumbled, his eyes showing no emotion.

It felt like your heart got stomped on, and shredded into tiny pieces. You gulped, as your eyes filled up with tears. Your hand gripped the heart pendant tightly.

“Oh, I’m going to go.” You sniffled, quickly walking past him and out the door, before he can see you break down in front of him.

Derek only nodded, his face still showing no emotion.

“That was draining to watch.” Peter spoke, walking down the spiral stairs.

“What do you want?” Derek grumbled, clenching his fist.

“Hmm, now that I think about it, I want y/n.” Peter smirked.

“Don’t.” Derek growled, glaring at Peter.

“Why, you said you don’t love her, I thought I might as well sweep her off her feet, go on a date maybe, show her who’s the better Hale.” Peter spoke.

Derek’s claws dug deep in his skin, drawing blood. He felt a pang of jealousy.

Peter smirked, as he saw blood dripping from Derek’s hand.

“You love her more than a friend, don’t you? Yet you told her you didn’t feel the same way she felt.” Peter laughed.

“Don’t go near her.” Derek growled, Peter let out a scoff.

“I think y/n needs a shoulder to cry on, I mean you did just crush her heart, poor girl, rejection is a nasty thing.” Peter sighed, walking out of the loft.

Derek picked up a vase throwing it at the wall…


End file.
